1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an indoor robot, in particular, to an indoor robot and a method for the same for adjusting positioning modes according to the number of beacons.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology, the smart appliance robot technology is more and more advanced and the product is more and more popular. One type is the cleaning robot. In many movable devices, the robot is usually equipped with a driving device, a distance detector, and a movement controller for automatically moving. For example, the cleaning robot is one kind of the cleaning device that can move automatically without users' operation to collect the dust off the floor.
There are many types of positioning methods, one of them is the patent number TW 1415590 disclosing a method for operating an automatically displaceable domestic appliance, in which the automatically displaceable domestic appliance moves along the edge of the wall when missing the signal from beacons, in order to move back to the base station or find the positioning beacons.
However, in the case that the number of beacons is not enough to position the cleaning robot itself, the cleaning robot must move back to the base station or a specific area for re-positioning or re-exploring.